Care and Kisses
by thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: Anna proves that being sick doesn't mean that Elsa can't have a good day. Frozen Fever Spoilers, incest TW


Elsa let out another sneeze. Luck was on her side, and her tissue captured whatever germs and ice magic she released before yet another little Snowgee could be made. As cute as the things were, there were enough of them around already. Both (an overjoyed) Olaf and (grumpy as ever) Kristoff had their hands full dealing with them.

"Bless you," Anna said. She held out the tissue box. "Grab a few more just to be safe, okay?"

Elsa nodded. Even when she looked down at the box, she could still feel Anna's gaze on her. It was nice, being the center of attention once and it not tying in with her being a queen or having ice magic. This was pretty normal, right? People got colds.

Except for Elsa. She would have remembered; her parents never would have let a younger version of herself forget it if she released tons of Snowgees on the palace back then.

Anna reached out and placed a hand on Elsa's own. "I hope that you start feeling better soon."

Elsa's cheeks heated up. If Anna asked, she would claimed she had a fever (which, technically, she did, though her skin felt as cold as ever).

"Sorry that this had to happen on your birthday," Elsa said.

At least if it had happened on a different time than Anna wouldn't have to worry so much about her. Right then, her sister could have been at the party eating cake and laughing with her friends. Instead, she was stuck cooped inside with Elsa.

"Oh, it's not your fault." Anna smiled. "I just want you to feel better."

A lump formed in Elsa's throat. Anna's eyes were wide and shining, her smile stretching across her entire face. There was the same glimmer in her eye as the one from before, back when she had so eagerly arrived at the north mountain to try to convince Elsa to come back home.

"You shouldn't have to be worrying about me today," Elsa said. She sighed. Grabbing a tissue from the tissue box, she blew her nose. "In fact, you shouldn't have to be worrying about me at all."

"Of course I should!" Anna stood up from Elsa's bed and stretched out her arms. "I would hope that you would worry about me if I were sick."

"Yes, but... Well, you wouldn't be magically making little snow people."

"But I would be sick."

"But I had to get sick on your birthday." Elsa sighed. "I just wanted to give you a special day."

"And you did," Anna said. "It was a lot of fun."

"Well it isn't over yet," Elsa said, looking out her window. The sun was still in the sky and a few birds fluttered past. "But instead of enjoying that you're in here worrying about me. You should be out having fun."

Anna giggled. "And what's not fun about this?" She reached over and picked up the tissue box and grabbed a few tissues before crumpling up and throwing them in the air. "Look, I'm Elsa and I have magical ice powers! Feel my snowball attack!" Her voice rose a few pitches higher than usual.

"I do not sound like that!"

"Yes you do!" Anna stood up straight. "I am the queen of ice and snow. Listen to me or I'll freeze your shoes to the floor!"

Elsa chuckled. "I would not do that."

"Not to me," Anna said. "But there are probably a few people that you would."

"Maybe, but they're miles away from Arrandell right now."

"That's good."

Elsa felt another sneeze coming and grabbed a tissue.

Things had been different ever since the two had reconciled. Elsa was a queen, Anna was always there for her, and she could use her powers freely. That wasn't the only difference of course. There was something else, something unspoken between the two.

"Anna," Elsa said.

"Hmmm?" The girl cocked her head to the side, her braids swishing as she moved.

"If you got sick, I would worry about you and look after you." Elsa paused. "I hope you don't get sick after being around me."

"Me too," Anna replied. "And if I do, so what? I've faced stuff way worse than colds before."

Elsa smiled. "Yeah, you have."

She wasn't sure when her eyes began to get heavy. Had it been before Anna brought her a bowl of steaming chicken soup from the castle's kitchen or afterwards? Either way, her eyes grew heavier, seeing less and less until she didn't see anything at all. Before her mind slipped away into the darkness of sleep, she felt a pressure against her forehead, soft and cool. A few moments later, there was the same feeling, though a bit firmer than before, on her lips.

"Good night, Elsa. I hope you have sweet dreams and feel better."


End file.
